The present invention relates to cream products for consumption with foods and particularly to to fluid creams which are pasteurized or sterilized for storage and to creams which also include a milk composition component and more particularly, to fluid creams which have a reduced fat content as compared with lactic cream.
A patent already exists which mentions an emulsion which is capable of being whipped with a relatively reduced fat content. This patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,892 mentions a cream, but it contains, in addition, an alginate, cellulose derivatives and emulsifiers and because of the presence of these additives, it is fluid.